The present invention relates to a deviator device, particularly for bathroom fittings such as showers, baths and the like.
As is known, a deviator is a mechanism with the function of deviating a hydraulic flow, water in the case in point, coming from an inlet, to two or more directions.
In bathroom taps and fittings, the case of a tap for filling a bath and fitted with a flexible shower head is typical; a knob to pull or press, usually on the top of the spout, provides for sending water where required, to the shower head or the spout, while temporarily excluding the other outlet.
This device does not have the function of closing the water flow, because this task is performed by the main, single lever cartridge or screw knob, cut-off valve.
Instead, in installations where closing the water cannot be performed by the main mechanism, a typical example being the simple thermostatic mixer, the deviator must also perform this task.
There are thus mechanisms that deviate water to two or more outlets, in multifunction showers for example, and also close the water flow, allowing choking as well.
Such mechanisms operate with an alternating or, more often, a rotary movement.
The alternating movement allows smoother operation and therefore better manoeuvrability, especially with wet hands.
The rotary movement, still preferred for aesthetic and design reasons, has, however, the drawback of worse manoeuvrability with wet hands, which with the inevitable wear becomes more noticeable over time.
These are mechanisms designed and manufactured for this sole purpose and with high costs.
To be sure of the closing position, small mechanisms are inserted in the rotary deviator that are designed to produce a slight snap in the closing position: fingers, spheres or wedges pushed by a spring, or equivalent devices providing a load.
Given the reduced space available, this always involves small parts that are difficult to assemble.